


That Song

by Alys (Madpineapple)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Alys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the 100 Themes Challenge</p>
<p>7. Playing the Melody</p>
    </blockquote>





	That Song

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 100 Themes Challenge
> 
> 7\. Playing the Melody

The notes of the song rung throughout the mansion, bouncing off stonewalls and drawing him to the music room, like a moth to an open flame.

His master playing the piano was definitely a calming sight. He looked so serene, hands running nimbly over the keys, his head tipped forward and those mesmerizing violet eyes closed. He looked both vulnerable and untouchable at the same time.

Gilbert had seen him like that only once and then he was leaning on a tree, with a bird sleeping on top of his head.

When Glen’s fingers upped the ante and flew over the white and black keys Gilbert felt his breath hitch.

The song was so beautiful.

Haunting, like the bittersweet words of someone dear, the tune was dripping with sadness and loss.

Oswald stopped sharply, with a dissonant high note. Gilbert, who was hidden behind the door, kept his breath, trying to trick his master into thinking that no one was there.

But Oswald was not easily fooled. His monotone voice called out.

“Gilbert, come here.”

Sheepishly, with hesitance in his steps, Gilbert opened the door and entered. He was scared that as soon as he got closer his master would scold him for eavesdropping.

However, Oswald’s voice lost its sternness.

“Come on, I’m not going to hurt you.”

* * *

Ever since Jack has given him the two boys, to become servants for the house of Baskerville, he had to be careful not to raise his voice lest he scared the boys.

Gilbert was so much like a wild cat, fearful about humans, agitated when confronted with something new, yet relaxed and almost sweet when it came to people he knew, like his brother and Jack.

But when Gilbert was around him, the boy was tense (almost ready to snap) blushing and stuttering. It was endearing to watch because when Oswald was at that age, he was eloquent and quite finely attuned to the life he had as a servant to Revis.

Fine creases marred the child’s face and something like a shadow darkened golden eyes. A multitude of thoughts passed through his mind but Gilbert was determined not to ask. It might hurt more…

“What is it? You look troubled,” His fingers swept away the crimson cloak from the piano bench and with a gentle sign, asked Gilbert to sit down. It was like an invitation to sit down and confess, like a penitent at the feet of his priest.

“D-did you love your sister, My Lord?”

Oswald was taken aback. He thought he hid it well enough just how much sending his dear Lacie to the Abyss has affected him.

“What do you mean, Gilbert?”

Looking away, Gilbert considered if he should tell the truth, and reveal the secrets Jack had mentioned…

“Mister Jack said that you…used to love her enormously, Master…”

_Used to? I still love her and I want her back so much that it hurts…_

“Also, he said that she was like Vincent… a Child of Misfortune…”

_Ah, that was it…_

“I never loved her less because she was a Child of Misfortune.”

Gilbert looked away, something like guilt flashing through his eyes. He hated himself for even considering wanting to leave Vincent behind. But a strange kind of resolution took over his heart.

He would learn to love Vincent. And when he will be older, he would be like his master, strong and powerful and doting to his brother.

Gilbert had a small smile on his lips, but his eyes sparkled with joy. Oswald ruffled his hair and unexpectedly the boy did not flinch or tense.

_Enjoy his company young one, soon enough you will have to kill him with your own hands…_

With a sigh Glen returned to Lacie’s song, a song that he could not stop playing, a song of which he was way too fond…


End file.
